


Christmas Lights

by egotisticalee



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, it's the holiday season y'all, my nervousness about posting darkjack battled my love for my friend n the love won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egotisticalee/pseuds/egotisticalee
Summary: Jack wakes up in the middle of the night to find that Dark has been busy.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> named after the song i had on fucken repeat pretty much the whole time i was writing this lmao sorry @ my fbi agent  
> anyway hi i love gg so much n wanted to repay her for the lovely stuff she's written and just for being awesome in general

Jack wakes up slowly and a soft sigh leaves him when he notices he's alone. He reaches over to the other side of the bed, feeling the sheets experimentally. They're stone cold, so Dark must have been up for a while. In the dead silence of the room, he's pretty sure he can hear movement from downstairs and it puts his heart at ease, knowing it must be him.  
  
He plans to curl up under the blankets and fall back asleep, but the curiosity flitting around his mind pulls him to his feet. The cold air of the room raises goosebumps on his skin and he searches around carefully. He finally finds what he's looking for and puts it on, a fond smile forming at the memory of when he first did. Dark had stared at him for what felt like hours before pulling him close, calling Jack a thief.  
  
"You've stolen my heart and now my only hoodie. What next?" he had asked with fake exasperation. Jack had chosen not to bring up the fact that Dark had said it was fine for him to wear his clothes if he didn't need them, and instead ignored the faint blush rising to his cheeks and stretched up on his toes to murmur into the man's ear.  
  
"A kiss, of course."  
  
Today, the garment is still cold from being hidden away in the drawers, and it's lost some of Dark's comforting scent, but it's big and soft and it works just right. He's pretty sure the tight hug he will most likely get in greeting will warm him up anyway.  
  
After getting some pyjama bottoms and socks on, he slowly heads downstairs, trying to be quiet just in case Dark fell asleep on the sofa. As he nears the door, though, it swings open and the man himself steps out, quickly closing the door behind him before Jack can get a glimpse at the room. Jack doesn't really mind, though, as his attention is drawn to the state of Dark as he stares back at him.  
  
His hair is wilder than he usually ever allows it, and Jack swears he sees something shiny there, but he puts it down to the low light playing tricks on his eyes. He has the door handle in a death grip and there's something that seems an awful lot like nervousness in his expression. The man looks... frazzled, Jack supposes is the best word for it.  
  
"Jack," he says simply, tentatively. Jack eyes him with equal parts confusion and amusement as he takes a step closer. Dark tenses up, though his expression softens when he recognises his hoodie.  
  
"Dark," he replies carefully. Dark offers him a small smile as he releases the door handle and moves closer, wrapping him up in his arms.  
  
"Did I wake you?" His voice is soft, gentle as the hand going through Jack's hair, but he doesn't let it distract him. He shakes his head as he lifts his arms to drape them over Dark's shoulders before pointedly glancing at the living room door.  
  
"What's going on, Dark?" he asks. The hand in his hair stills for just a moment before continuing its motions.  
  
"Nothing. I was just getting something to eat. I woke up hungry, most likely since I didn't have much of dinner." As he talks, something on his sleeve catches Jack's eye and he picks it off before looking back at Dark with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Were you eating Sellotape?" he asks as he holds the crumpled-up mess of tape up between them. Dark stares at it in silence, and Jack swears he must be seeing things again, because it looks like his cheeks darken ever so slightly.  
  
"I..." he starts, hesitating for a long moment, "I suppose I should just show you. It's not finished, though. I've been... having trouble." Before Jack can ask exactly what he means, he breaks their loose hug, taking Jack's hand and pulling him gently towards the room.  
  
As he opens the door, Jack feels his breath catch in his throat. The walls are lined with tinsel, a few pieces hanging from the ceiling alongside little paper decorations. Snowflakes hang from the lights, both clear ones and handmade paper ones, and some have been pinned to the walls. The most beautiful part, though, is the red and green lights surrounding everything, bathing the room in a soft, warm glow. Their brightness changes in waves, never too harsh and never too dim.  
  
"I wasn't sure what to decorate with, but I know you celebrate it, so I wanted to do my part. I hope it's adequate," Dark mutters. Jack turns and looks in awe at him, amazed that he did all this. He admires the way the light frames his face and reflects in the deep brown eyes that match his gaze. Finally, he breaks out into a soft laugh, reaching up with his free hand and taking out the stray piece of tinsel he can now see glittering clearly in Dark's hair.  
  
"It looks beautiful. It's absolutely perfect," he admits in a whisper as he moves closer to cup Dark's cheek. The man visibly relaxes and Jack faintly feels his breath on his skin.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Jack smiles in reply, hearing more than just those words. He looks around at the room again, still not quite believing his eyes, even though he has to close them as a yawn makes it way out. Dark murmurs for him to go back to bed, but he shakes his head. As he does so, he catches sight of something on the other side of the sofa. Before Dark can stop him, he lets go of his hand and walks over. Another laugh spills out as he sees the complete mess of paper and tape strewn about, Dark's laptop in the centre of it all, showing a guide for some kind of decoration.  
  
"That's what I was having trouble with. They're... fiddly." Jack turns back as he hears Dark speak, and he takes his hand again, guiding the man to sit down. He takes another look at the laptop and smiles as he clears some of the paper. He gathers the unscathed pages, the roll of tape and the scissors and sits down next to Dark.  
  
"I used to make these all the time. I'll show you," he assures.  
  
It takes him a little while, but eventually Dark gets the hang of it and once he gets going, Jack tidies away the man's previous attempts. He comes back to join him and they work in a comfortable silence, sitting sideways on the couch with Jack between Dark's legs, facing away from him. Part of him wants to be able to lean back to rest against Dark's chest, but he supposes he can do that any other time.  
  
Once he finishes his own star, he admires it for a moment before twisting to show it to Dark. The words on his lips die out as he sees the man, fast asleep with the next part of his star clutched in his hand. The thought comes to Jack that really, he has no idea how long ago Dark got up to start decorating, or how much sleep he got before that. He must have really tired himself out. Jack can't help but find it somewhat endearing. He finds himself wishing he had Dark's strength so he could just pick him up and take him back to bed without having to disturb him. He briefly considers bringing down a blanket, but Dark deserves to sleep in a proper bed after all the work he's done.  
  
"Dark... come on, darling..." he mutters as he gets up and gently shakes Dark's shoulder. His eyes open slowly, his brows drawing together as he looks up at Jack with bleary eyes. Jack's heart swells - Dark really looks adorable like this.  
  
"Hey, you. Time for both of us to go back to bed, okay?" Dark simply nods and carefully gets up, making sure not to tread on any of the paper. Jack takes his hand once again and guides him back upstairs. He pulls the hoodie off somewhat reluctantly before joining Dark in bed, but he doesn't mind all that much. The hoodie doesn't really compare to the real thing, the man who pulls him close and mumbles something about trees.  
  
"We'll get one in the morning and decorate it together. How does that sound?" Jack asks gently as he brushes his knuckles against Dark's cheek. He gets only incoherent syllables in return as Dark drifts off again. A fond smile forms on his face once more and he takes his time to admire the man in front of him. While it's not uncommon for Dark to shower him in gifts, this is something entirely different and Jack can't help but somehow love the man even more.  
  
It's that thought that widens his smile as he moves closer and joins Dark in peaceful sleep.


End file.
